User blog:King Kuda/Character Sheet: Isaac Rose
"Jesus Christ, you're a mess." ― Pretty much everyone to Isaac Isaac Rose is a street orphan located in New Orleans, Louisiana in the year 2115. Due to the loss of his comrades and the rough ends with his family, he lives alone in his old shelter. His only "occupations" are thievery and underground information brokering, and because he is friendly with most of the New Orleans Upper Class, it's near impossible to find a do-able raiding area. Due to these difficulties, along with the fact that he is most likely a target, Isaac is equipped with a sniper rifle, dual revolvers, electric brass knuckles, minor explosives, and many, many more. Being surrounded by blacks and standing as the only white person in his old group, Isaac earned the nickname White Chocolate '''as a joke. At other times, during vigilantism sessions, he is known as '''Black Rabbit. Background Pre-Black Rabbit Arc At a mere fourteen years of age, Isaac was rendered an orphan due to the loss of his parents. His mother had lost her life to over-exhaustion, working day and night, crippled with a broken left wrist. When Isaac was 11, his father had a heart attack that proved incredibly fatal. Due to this, his younger siblings, brother and sister, moved in down the street with some family friends. When Isaac was given the offer, he declined, following the emptiness in his heart that he wanted to be filled in. With that very mindset, he said his final goodbyes to his brother and sister, his two dogs, and the two pets buried in the backyard. A couple of prayers to god later, Isaac found himself in an alleyway with a group of people known as The Orphans, all a similar age to him. He hastily moved in to their underground cellar, a decent shelter area that he could call home for the time being. It had mediocre lighting, rotting animal corpses in the corners, sediment sometimes fell from the ceiling. Despite this, it also contained a weaponry vault and a supercomputer, multiple safes, a power generator, a workshop, and more, all the power running off the gas station located above it. After being taken in and fully accepted as one of The Orphans, he asked the leader, the elder of the group, if his siblings could join him, along with his pets. Following a long pause and some hesitation, he agreed, and Isaac bolted off back to his home neighborhood. When he arrived at his destination, he welcomed himself in, and got his family in private with him. After explaining everything and giving the offer, his brother declined, and his sister tearfully agreed. Isaac spent over half an hour begging, but to no avail. He figured it would be best to leave his pets as well, so after a reunion with them, Isaac returned to the vault. Isaac figured it was time to start over. He wanted to put his abilities to good use. He explained this to The Orphans, and one of the younger members suggested vigilantism. Everyone, without hesitation, agreed. The Orphans assisted him in creating a "costume." They sewed together a black mask that covered the bottom half of Isaac's face, nose to chin. Then, one who was also fourteen robbed a store of a black hoodie, no insignias visible. Isaac equipped the two and ripped off the sleeves. "Uh, Isaac...what are you doing...?" the youngest member asked. He was answered with silence, and Isaac slipped on dark denim jeans that he had with him. After putting on a pair of white Air Jordans, he walked over to the weapons vault, equipping himself with two pistols, grenades, smoke bombs, a machette, and a swiss army knife. He put them each in a black utility belt, which he put on his jeans and concealed unter the trim of his hoodie. He also grabbed a pair of brass knuckles, along with a spare wire and a taser. Isaac followed this up by taking two pieces of metal, thin enough to fit the wire and create a current, and a pair of black rubber gloves. He quietly walked over to the workshop area, being spectated by all the other orphans. With lifeless, lazy eyes, he got to work. The end result was a pair of black gloves that create an electric current at the fist area, putting any and all opponents in their place. It was time for a new life. A life of vigilantism. Isaac, now named "Black Rabbit" by his friends, climbed to the top of a skyscraper. He scouted the area, and used his iPhone to hack into security and track any crime happening. After he located an armed robbery, he took a gulp of Mountain Dew: Baja Blast, and leaped off the 300 foot-tall building. The teen closed his eyes, using his so-called "sixth sense" to land perfectly. As soon as his toes touched the ground, before he could feel shock, he sprung back into the air and landed on top of a bus, beginning his life of vengeance. Jump ahead three years. Isaac has taken down 382 people in this time, all wanted by the New Orleans Police Department (NOPD). After sending the last one to the cops, he arrived home to the base, only to see a pyromaniac in a gas mask burning the rest of "The Orphans." The supercomputer was set to ashes and the weapons vault was empty. As the pyromaniac walked away from the fire, and towards a frozen Isaac, it stated "You're next." Reports of the pyromaniac started showing up recently with the headlines, "Wanted Arsonist Spotted," and "Where is Black Rabbit?" Isaac couldn't cope with losing his friends, and he didn't want the living half of his family to see him, so he roamed in search of a new place to call home. Screaming came from a building in Uptown New Orleans, and a woman was thrown out the window from at least 800 feet in the air. Isaac leaped on top of a smaller shed, ran across the roof, and dove to catch the woman in midair, landing with a soft roll across the sidewalk. As he looked up, the top story exploded-- where the woman was thrown out of. The Pyromaniac flew out with a jet-fuel propelled set of wings on its back, looking at Isaac, who had quickly put on his mask and hood before saving the woman. "Black Rabbit, eh? Why don't I get a nickname?" Isaac simply replied "Because the more religious people wouldn't like it if someone named 'Satan' was roaming the city with a flamethrower." He laughed loudly, then swiftly kicked Isaac in the gut. After Isaac recovered, he was met with a few more kicks. Everything went black. Military Breakout Arc Isaac closes the government cell as the pyromaniac is pushed in. He turned around to Lieutenant Ibaka with a look of disgust, as he strongly dislikes the government. "Why, Ibaka? Y'know I hate you guys, why the fuck couldn't I have sent him to an NOPD Prison facility?" The Lieutenant stood taller, glaring down at Isaac with his dark eyes. "I didn't bring you here to be insulted. I didn't bring you here for Marksian, the pyromaniac. I brought you here for a different reason." Isaac grunted, following the high-rank to an enclosed room, where he found two familiar voices. "Meet your parents." Isaac looked confused, but felt his stomach drop. As he opened the door, his parents glared at him with sadness. "Sit down, son," his father demanded in a low voice. Isaac stared at the two silently, refusing to sit down. The two could basically read his mind, so he figured they'd answer all his questions. His mother began to shed tears, so the latter did the talking. "We were abducted by the government because you were supposed to be taken instead. You were supposed to be drafted into the military. But we went in your place, because we figured you'd try to save us the trouble." He looked over at his wife, who was still sobbing. In a lower voice, he continued. "I didn't tell you guys because your siblings are scared of the military, and you hate the government. We told the person they're staying with, and ordered them not to inform them of this." His mother took a turn at talking. "We're sorry." Isaac couldn't help but let out a chuckle, in which he stayed in the shadows and crossed his arms. "You're going back to the others. And none of us are going in the military. They won't target you, they'll target me." His mother then said "Why is that?" "Because I'm breaking you two out." Isaac kicked the door down, and ordered his parents to run behind him. He tossed each of them a pistol and a couple of fragmentation grenades, then pulled out his spare pistols. "Out the door, to the right, to the left, emergency exit. Follow me!" He took off in a sprint, but slow enough to let his parents trail behind closely. He cocked his weapons, and shot the four guards trying to stop them. He then tossed the grenade behind him and his parents to clear out those behind them. Ibaka jumped in front of them with a minigun, but Isaac ran across the wall, whipped out his machette, and sliced off the Lieutenant's arms. He then allowed his parents to go ahead of him and stuck a grenade in his mouth. "Bye bye, had fun!" As he caught up to his parents, a loud noise was heard, and the man's guts splattered across the hall. Isaac bust through a window and picked the lock of the door, letting his parents through. "We don't have much time, son. They're sending reinforcements!" His dad grabbed his pistol along with his mom, but they couldn't fend them off. Isaac shot some of them down, then punched the ones behind them, shocking them and paralyzing them. He threw a grenade in each direction, then stole some from his parents. Isaac led them outside, ordering them to get to the helicopter. "Dad, mom, handle the turrets. I'll drive." They flew off, destroying the other flights and escaping the facility. "We made it." Information Appearance Isaac is an average-height slim male, weighing in at around 160 pounds. He has the build of an NBA player or a runner, with slightly muscular arms, a thin torso, and muscular calves. He's moderately tan, with thick, layered brown hair on top, and has eyes that all perceive as a different color. To some, it's green. Others, it's blue. Certain people say blue-green, a few say gray, and most say that one is blue, one is green, which is what he goes by. When dressing to go out in the city, or to go to school, he is typically seen sporting a pair of jeans or khaki pants, high-top basketball shoes, and either a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, or a t-shirt with a dark hoodie. When going out as Black Rabbit, whether vigilante or information broker, he wears dark denim pants, a black sleeveless hoodie, along with a utility belt with the pockets on the back to hold his different paraphernalia. His dual pistols can attatch to each other to form a sniper rifle, and he wears electric brass gloves on his hands, all black, of course. Theme Songs *i - Kendrick Lamar *Contact - Logic *G.O.M.D. - J Cole Personality Ever since the incident in which his friends died, along with the memories of his parents and old companions, Isaac has become more shut off in feelings. His mindset was to never show weakness, which is why he decided not to go to anyone for mental help. To people who don't know him, he can either be extremely quiet or insult the entirety of their existence, depending on the first impression. Despite this, he is more fun and outgoing once you get to know him, but still quiet. On the other hand, Isaac is incredibly perverted. If he sees sufficient cleavage in a woman, or yoga pants/leggings and a "good ass," he will attempt to get to know thim as soon as possible. This often leads to mistakes and such, but it also causes him to excel in the friends with benefits area of relationships. For the most part, Rose is calm and laid back. He is extremely lenient on current happenings, and really doesn't care about what people say about him. Likes Women, Comic Books, Downsizing, Computers, Humans Dislikes White People (although he is white), the Concept of Death, Irresponsibility Hobbies Isaac's vast number of hobbies was minimized when he joined The Orphans. Many key points remained, however, as new ones were added. Despite his grief-driven mindset, he still enjoys athletics, buying shoes (Jordans, Nike Air Max, LeBrons, etc.), and binge-eating. Isaac also took on vigilantism (obviously), advancements in hacking, reading, and overall training. Archetypes *Brilliant, but Lazy *Brutal Honesty *Challenge Seeker *Cold Sniper *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass *I Work Alone *Hyper Awareness *Magnificent Bastard *Sleeves are for Wimps *Split Personality Abilities *Physical and Mental Prowess - Having trained in athletics his whole life, along with being an all-A school student, Isaac has an untrumpable physical and mental ability. **Inhuman Metabolism - Isaac has a crazy quick metabolism, so much so that he rarely gains weight no matter how much he eats . The metabolism carries over to reactions such as mitosis, causing deep wounds to heal within little time. *Copycat- Not only can he memorize his own muscle motions, but he can copy those of others to steal an attack as his own. This can be used to form counters against the opponent's fighting style. *Analyze and Decide - Isaac has an amazing ability to analyze the situation and find out a way to pull through it. **Maximum Focus - Along with this comes his ability to concentrate intensely on whatever he needs, only allowing himself to lose his focus. *Enhanced Senses - He lived on the street for three years. What do I neeed to explain? **Sixth Sense - Isaac has a way of knowing when matter will come near him, usually giving him time to react. (e.g. Falling into concreate, incoming punch, bullet being fired) *Dissociative Identity Disorder (AKA D.I.D., Split Personality, Divided Mind) - Isaac was diagnosed with this mental disorder after he became extremely distant and quiet most of the time, but would sometimes become a totally different person, a much more...emotional...person, per say *Street Orphan - Being a street orphan, it was a necessity for Isaac to teach himself the art of thievery. In doing such, he became a master at it, and became able to single-handedly break into a museum and steal priceless items. Paraphernalia *Dual 10 mm Pistols **Sniper Rifle *Fragmentation Grenades *Electric Brass Gloves *Machette *Swiss Army Knife *Bottle of Mountain Dew *Smoke Bombs Combat In combat, the Black Rabbit is proficient in using his environment to his advantage due to growing up a street orphan. Whether it be through hacking into the technology surrounding him, or through climbing by wall jumping or leaping across different objects, he always finds a way to use his surroundings. He is also very big on precision and speed, but also on stealth and the element of surprise. Having no magical powers can be a disadvantage, so he uses his style to get around it. Thanks to vast knowledge of the streets and the layouts of cities, he can usually find a way to win if he finds himself in a sticky situation. Versus Normals Against normal human beings, Isaac doesn't care about the situation. In fact, as long as it doesn't risk reinforcements being called in, he will typically get in the middle of them and use their force and weight to take out others simultaneously. If an enemy is armed, he evens the odds by taking out his guns and either blowing their brains out or shooting their hands, and then treats them like they are: disadvantaged and unarmed. Versus Powered When facing a super-powered being, the Rabbit uses his quick mental skills to formulate angles, trajectory, counters, and ways to counter those counters. His brain becomes a computer and a math problem, in which he thinks intensely during combat. In a near-death situation, he risks his own life by holding a grenade if the opponent is close, throwing it if they're moderately far, or throwing it down to propel him away if he has to escape. Isaac will usually have a slight amount of fight in him once the impact hits him, but if it doesn't cause the opponent to flee, he most likely will end up losing. Techniques *Bomb Rush - An attack in which Isaac throws a majority of his grenades in a single direction, typically resulting in a mass explosion that is almost unescapable. (Downside: Often gets hit by the explosion himself, puts himself in a grenade deficit.) *Second-Hand Smoking - In this, Black Rabbit throws a smoke bomb down the opponent's throat. Once it explodes, not only does it damage the throat, but it also causes smoke to envelop the target's body, affecting their breathing and often ending in a slow death. (Downside: Highly inaccurate move, may not work successfully.) *Quick Execution - Isaac throws two to four grenades around an opponent, and then, using either his sniper rifle or two pistols, shoots them all once they are parallel to the target, causing them to explode after feeling a false sense of security. (Downside: Low success rate.) *Human Pinata - SImilar to Second-Hand Smoking, Human Pinata is a technique where a grenade is stuffed into an opponent's mouth, maybe even down its throat. The explosive detonates, causing the target to explode like, well, a pintata. Limitations *Isaac may not flaunt his abilities, but he is arrogant enough to underestimate his opponent *Despite his abilities, he has no real super powers, rendering him vulnerable to most who do *He is calm and laid back enough to sometimes let destruction happen if he's too lazy to stop it *Isaac overestimates himself, often taking hits and relying on his healing factor to extend the fight Trivia *There is already a pair of electric brass knuckles in existence, called Taser Knuckles. *Isaac has a soft spot for animals, so leaving his pets was an extremely hard decision. *There is a rumor around his school that Isaac masturbates to female superheroes about 3 times a day. *Isaac's original dream was to become an NBA player, but it all changed after his parents died. *He is a popular soundcloud rapper, but doesn't say his username or his real-life name. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet